


Warm Blood

by intermundia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rimming, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermundia/pseuds/intermundia
Summary: Anakin's suppressants fail in the middle of a disastrous battle midway through the Clone Wars. He retreats to a cave, falling farther and farther into an intoxicating heat, protected only by his loyal squad of clones. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan loses a battle with his instincts, giving into his worry—thousands of droids stand between him and hisvulnerableformer Padawan. He feels a need to protect Anakin and soothe his pain, a need that proves stronger than any dedication to the Code.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 33
Kudos: 681
Collections: Stories Which Made for a Better Day





	Warm Blood

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? "Pregnancy is not my kink" intermundia is writing an A/B/O? I don't know man! It's what the Muses wanted. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading :)

“What’s happening, Kix?” 

Obi-Wan sounded distracted, and looked worried. It was clear that he was still in the middle of a busy firefight, his lightsaber occasionally reflecting back blaster bolts. He looked at his wrist with an expression that demanded an explanation. “What’s wrong with Anakin?”

“Sir, I…” Kix cleared his throat nervously and shot a look over at Anakin. “This is not exactly my area of expertise, but… General Skywalker appears to be going into heat.”

“What?” Obi-Wan’s voice was incredulous. His flickering blue silhouette shifted slightly, his shoulders rising. He appeared to roll behind a wall, taking cover and focusing on the conversation. “You can’t be serious.”

“He’s right, Master,” Anakin said, the words difficult to shape. He felt like he was speaking with a mouth full of thick honey, his voice coming out low. “I’m sorry.” 

Obi-Wan gave him a sharp look, his gaze piercing. Anakin felt the eye contact go through him like a spike, straight to his cock. He looked down and to the side, before he realized he was about to offer his neck in submission as an apology. He fixed his posture, clasping his hands behind this back and keeping his eyes on the entrance to the cave.

Kix ventured, “He has the textbook symptoms of suppressant failure and rapid onset heat.”

“Is there anything you can do to slow it down?” Obi-Wan asked, voice low and intent, eyes still fixed on Anakin.

“I’m trying to meditate,” Anakin mumbled. “It’s really hard, Obi-Wan.” He completed the sentence in his mind. _Every time I close my eyes all I see is you._

Obi-Wan made a frustrated noise. “Are you safe?” 

Anakin tried to focus—tried to ignore how Obi-Wan’s protective tone made him feel. He hoped desperately that his deep blush wouldn’t register in the holo. “I’m safe, Master. We found a cave, easy to defend. I’m going to… stay here.”

“Easy to defend?” Obi-Wan repeated, tone laced with concern. “Is your squad still under fire?”

Kix and Anakin exchanged a look, communicating silently how much they both knew that Obi-Wan would hate the answer. Anakin grimaced and Kix responded for him, “Yes, sir. The entrance is well blockaded but… the clankers know we’re here for sure.”

“Blast,” Obi-Wan swore quietly. His head snapped up and his lightsaber flashed. He ground out, “Excuse me for a moment,” and the transmission dropped. 

Anakin immediately slumped back down to a crouched position. He’d been standing only to convince Obi-Wan he was fine, but he was not fine. Not at all. 

“Are you all right, sir?” Kix asked gently. “I have sedatives, if you want them.”

Anakin shook his head. “I need to be able to fight if they breach the cave. I don’t want to get shot in my sleep.”

Kix scoffed, “The boys would never let that happen, General.”

“I know,” Anakin smiled slightly. “Thank you, but save them. I might…” He swallowed with trepidation. “I might need them later, if Yularen can’t break the blockade. I don’t want to burn through them now.”

“Let me know when that changes, sir,” Kix said anxiously. “I don’t know how else to help.”

“I need privacy,” Anakin said, giving him an embarrassed look. “I can get through this alone, but it’s not something I want to share with the men.”

“Of course, General,” Kix frowned and looked around for cover. Anakin looked too, hopeful that there would be somewhere he could go that would be far enough for sound and smell not to carry. 

He decided the best bet was to head deeper into the cave. He nodded at Kix, rose with difficulty, and gestured vaguely away from the cave entrance. “I’m going…” 

“That should be fine, sir,” Kix reassured him, “I’ll make sure you’re left alone. Do you want…” He gestured toward the sedatives. 

Anakin shook his head and waved a hand. He wanted to get away, needed to have as few witnesses as possible to what was about to happen to him. _Only his Alpha…_ “I just want to be alone. I don’t need those, not yet.” 

“Sir, you should take…”

Anakin had already turned away, needing to retreat—needing to _hide_. He exhaled hard and shambled to the far back of the cave. He wound his way through the forest of glittering stalactites, stepping around shallow pools of water. It grew cooler and dimmer the farther he went, and he sighed in relief. 

The cave was a welcome change from the hot sun and loud blasterfire of the battle outside. He felt so irresponsible, leaving his men undefended, but he could barely stand up. His instincts were telling him to find somewhere safe, and make it comfortable. He _needed_ to snuggle into a large pile of blankets and pillows.

Anakin scowled. The softest thing for a thousand miles was probably Obi-Wan’s cloak, and Obi-Wan had probably dropped it somewhere random. Anakin would give anything to bury his face in Obi-Wan’s scent right now. _Where was he? Where was his Alpha?_

It was all _so frustrating_. He’d felt fine at dawn, when he and Obi-Wan had split the squad to take out the Separatist base. The mission had not gone well, and they had been forced to retreat back up into the hills. They’d been fighting their way back to each other for hours, and were still miles apart. 

Anakin’s symptoms had been rising slowly all day, making it harder and harder for him to fight effectively. He’d felt flushed, and then overstimulated. His sense of the Force was all wrong, his lightsaber sloppy and slow. He could hardly focus, and was continually flooded with more and more arousal. 

It felt like he was _drowning_ in arousal, now. 

Suppressant failure was rare, but not unheard of—especially in stressful situations, which apparently pushed unmated Omegas into extremely powerful heats. _Unmated._ Anakin wanted to laugh, and he wanted to cry. It was like his body was taunting him with the thing that frustrated him the most. 

He was a _Jedi_ , it didn’t matter what his body wanted, what _he_ wanted. He’d made a commitment to the Jedi Order, as Obi-Wan continually reminded him. He’d agreed to live by the Jedi Code. Other species experienced the same cycles as humans, and they all managed. Most of the time it was fine—the suppressants worked miracles, but they did not change what he was, or what he dreamed about, or _who._

Anakin plopped to the ground with his back to the cave wall. He tried to breathe slowly and calmly, fighting a rising tide of hormones that were driving him out of his mind with his need to be mated—he was hot, shaky, and increasingly unable to control his imagination. His scent was growing stronger, and he knew it was only a matter of time until he started producing slick.

He was extremely grateful to finally be alone. The troopers were all Betas, and had been sympathetic but increasingly nervous around him. They treated him like he was both fragile and explosive. Anakin hated that.

Obi-Wan seemed frustrated that he was going into heat, and even though Anakin knew that was a completely reasonable reaction, it still made him feel strangely sick. _His Alpha didn’t want him._

He shook his head at the intrusive thought and tried to refocus on the world around him. It was a futile effort—it was increasingly impossible for him to stop thinking about Obi-Wan. Anakin missed him desperately, which he knew was foolish. Obi-Wan had been gone for maybe ten hours. Anakin shouldn’t _miss_ him like this. 

As his heat rose, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep his mind from sliding into impossible, inappropriate fantasies of taking Obi-Wan's cock, feeling his knot. He’d try to imagine being fucked by some generic Alpha, anyone else instead of his old Master—but he’d immediately jump into remembering all the times Obi-Wan’s composure had slipped, all the small Alpha moments, the occasional spikes of scent or extra aggression or protectiveness when Anakin was in danger. 

It didn't happen often enough, Anakin thought ruefully. Ever since he’d unexpectedly presented as an Omega as a teenager, Obi-Wan had gotten even more stringent with himself. It was so _frustrating_. Obi-Wan was always the perfect Jedi, vigilant in keeping his Alpha instincts from affecting his behavior at all. 

Anakin wished sometimes, in his dreamier moments, that Obi-Wan would just give in. He wanted Obi-Wan to want him back, wanted him to want _Anakin_ more than his stupid Code. Anakin clunked his head back against the wall and rubbed his aching cock. He felt painfully empty—he wanted Obi-Wan’s knot in his ass and his teeth in his neck more than _anything_.

The thought of Obi-Wan’s cock locked inside, filling him with his come, made Anakin feel suddenly far, far too hot for all his armor. He began removing it, piling it messily nearby. His hands were shaking, his breathing shallow and rapid. _Where was Obi-Wan? He needed his Alpha. He needed him._

Anakin pressed on his eyes with the heels of his hands and whined quietly. Obi-Wan _wasn’t_ his Alpha, and _never_ would be. He didn't _want_ to be. As far as Anakin could tell, his scent hardly affected Obi-Wan at all. It wasn’t _fair._

He wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hands and began unfastening his utility belt, and then sliding off his boots, adding it all to the growing pile of gear. His cock was so hard it ached, and he hissed in relief as he unfastened his trousers and pulled it out. He squeezed the head, and moaned loudly before feeling himself blush at the sound. 

He was absolutely sure of only one thing: the next few hours of his life were going to be completely miserable. 

—

Obi-Wan growled angrily as he sliced through the tactical droid’s neck. He was almost out of his mind with frustration—it was taking far too long to secure the area. It had been hours since his last com with Kix. A timer was counting down in the back of his mind, and he was running out of time. _He needed to make sure that Anakin was safe. Now._

He looked around at the mangled piles of droid parts he’d left behind in his wake and exhaled hard. There seemed to be none left operational, which was the first good thing to happen in hours. He was living a nightmare scenario. Everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong, and Anakin was… _vulnerable_. 

Obi-Wan tried to keep his mind on his surroundings, and not imagine what Anakin was doing—what Anakin looked like at that moment, and what he smelled like. It was bad enough on a normal day, when the simmering hints of suppressed Omega teased the corners of his perception. Anakin’s suppressed scent was an _almost_ scent, something close but endlessly elusive. It was so _frustrating_. 

Obi-Wan _almost_ knew how Anakin really smelled, could _almost_ guess how he tasted. He shook his head, irritated at his thoughts. They were _Jedi_ , not slaves to their biology. It didn’t matter how Anakin’s slick tasted. His cock twitched at the thought of licking him clean and finding out for himself, and Obi-Wan tried to release his inappropriate desire into the Force, as usual. 

Anakin was not available to him like that, nor was Obi-Wan available to take him. _They lived by the Code._

It didn’t matter how much harder the blasted war had made it for him to suppress his Alpha instincts. It didn’t matter how impossible it felt to have _his Omega_ continually diving headfirst into more danger than… He growled at himself. _Anakin was not his._

“Waxer!” He said abruptly, signalling to his Captain and walking over quickly, almost vibrating with energy. “We’re done here. Gather the men and move to rejoin the other squad. I’m going on ahead.”

“Yes, sir!” Waxer saluted swiftly. Obi-Wan felt his relief in the Force, and frowned. The troopers had been anxious around him for hours now, fighting as hard as possible, unable to resist obeying the hint of Alpha command that wound its way into all of Obi-Wan’s orders. 

Obi-Wan felt a swell of shame at his inability to hide his designation under stress, but it disappeared at Waxer’s small, encouraging smile. “Good luck, sir.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan nodded sharply. He turned away, and began to run, feeling the tight ball of stress inside his chest begin to release. Now that he was finally moving towards Anakin, Obi-Wan felt a huge swell of relief—his instincts were finally appeased, and he could allow himself to _not_ be a Jedi first, just for a moment. He felt almost a natural high at letting go, and it almost seemed to push him faster. _His Omega needed him, he was vulnerable—helpless, whining, wet_. 

An image of Anakin on his belly, moaning so sweetly in relief as he took Obi-Wan’s cock deep inside, flashed before his eyes. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw, and shoved that particular thought deep back into the farthest corner of his mind, running still faster. 

It hadn’t always been like this—he hadn’t always felt like he was dancing on the edge of sanity, waiting for any push to turn into his instinctual self, his Alpha self. It had only been like this in the last few years, since the war began. _Since Anakin was Knighted._

Obi-Wan remembered vividly cutting off Anakin’s braid—Anakin had been on his knees before him, looking up, his wide blue eyes shining with pride. He’d stood up slowly, braidless, a Knight, and Obi-Wan felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He’d looked from Anakin’s eyes to his lips, down his long neck to his broad shoulders, and known in an instant that everything had changed. _Nothing had changed. They were Jedi. The Code._

Obi-Wan began to hear the sound of blasters up ahead, and scanned the surrounding terrain for the optimal approach. He jumped up and up again, scaling the mountain cliffs with ease. The Force itself seemed to be encouraging him, handing him power, moving him forward quickly. 

He perched for a long moment on a ridge, eyes flicking around to all the pockets of droids still firing on the men. He plotted a trajectory in his mind, and then jumped down, landing softly in a cloud of dust and igniting his lightsaber with savage satisfaction. 

The droids didn’t stand a chance. 

It took several long, busy minutes of rapid melee combat, cutting down droids left and right, spinning his blade with aggressive speed. He used the Force to make them shoot each other, and crushed others that evaded his reach. The mountain ravine grew quieter and quieter as the droids were destroyed, until finally there was silence. 

Finding himself without another target, Obi-Wan stopped. He was breathing hard, his senses still heightened, flushed with adrenaline. He felt alive with fierce pride. _Good Alpha. Protected Omega._ It took several long breaths before Obi-Wan regained his sense of self. He straightened his spine and pushed his shoulders down, trying vainly to regain his Jedi equilibrium.

He saw Kix waving to him, and headed up toward the mouth of a large natural cave. The clones had dug in around the entrance, and Anakin had presumably moved a few boulders to strategic locations for defense. They’d prevented the droids’ approach with a long firefight, holding them off for hours. Obi-Wan was proud of them, and grateful. _Anakin was safe_. 

As he drew closer, his instinctive sense of urgency increased. He jogged faster, following the rising scent of distressed Omega and the quiet sound of crying coming from the cave. 

The troopers were milling around, clearly anxious at the sound and smell of Anakin’s distress. They were obviously relieved by Obi-Wan’s arrival and the quick end to the firefight, and began moving away from the entrance as quickly as possible. Obi-Wan didn’t blame them. _Anakin needed him very badly._

“How is he?” Obi-Wan asked Kix quietly, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and looking anxiously inside the cave.

“It’s been at least four hours since his scent truly spiked,” Kix said in a low tone. “He’s been crying for hours too. I don’t think he’s having a very good time, sir.”

Obi-Wan gave him a disbelieving look. “No, I should think not.”

Kix took a deep breath and then reached into his pack, drawing out a few pills. “General Skywalker said he may want these sedatives later, but I…” He looked slightly awkward, and held out the pills toward Obi-Wan. “He wanted privacy, sir, and left without taking them.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan muttered, taking the pills and putting them into the pouch on his utility belt. “I’ll see that he gets them.”

“Good,” Kix said, jamming his bucket back on his head. The helmet’s vocoder couldn’t disguise the relief in his voice at getting away. “We’ll establish a perimeter.”

Obi-Wan nodded approval, and looked back to where his instincts had been pulling him the whole time. The scent of Anakin— _wet and in distress_ —mixed with the low sound of his sobbing, was driving Obi-Wan insane with worry and… _other_ feelings. 

He shrugged his shoulders back, and recited the Code to himself again before starting inside. He told himself firmly that he was just going to give Anakin the sedatives and help him meditate with the remnants of their training bond until they took effect. He needed to check on him, and make sure that he was alright. 

He was _not_ going fuck him. He was _not._

The cave was fairly deep, with sound and light travelling unexpectedly far due to the strange crystalline rock of the walls. The stone and the shallow pools of water all seemed to shimmer, a faint glow that passed between large stalactites. It was an almost ethereally beautiful place, but Obi-Wan barely noticed as his eyes adjusted to the low light. _Where was Anakin?_

Obi-Wan’s footsteps were very loud on the wet stone, and his breathing was echoing and harsh. His pulse was almost deafening in his ears. He inhaled the cool air, and felt almost dizzy as all the blood in his brain slipped away to fill his cock instead. It smelled like _Anakin, but better, more…_

Obi-Wan took another slow breath, savoring the pure, unsuppressed scent of _Anakin in heat_. It was the familiar smell of his sweat, his hair, his skin—but somehow made deeper, richer, more _intoxicating_. It pulled Obi-Wan forward almost irresistibly. His cock was becoming so hard that it was painful, an ache that only grew as the scent grew stronger. 

Obi-Wan finally turned around a last corner and abruptly stopped still, as if he’d run into a wall of transparisteel. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, his eyes were staring fixedly ahead—what he was seeing wasn’t registering. He blinked and looked again, and then rapidly looked away. 

Obi-Wan stared at the wall, trying to regain his sanity. Anakin’s form lingered in his mind, a vivid afterimage that he couldn’t blink away. His cock throbbed painfully, and he felt his precome begin to make his trousers wet. Obi-Wan _ached_ to fuck him, he _needed_ to. He shook his head sharply and took a deep breath. 

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Anakin was facing away from Obi-Wan, laying naked on his stomach in a pile of his tunics, his armor in a loose pile to the side. His strong legs were spread wide and his hips were tilted back, exposing himself completely to Obi-Wan’s sight. His ass was _perfect._

Anakin’s face was buried in his elbow to muffle his sobs, the other hand reaching back between his legs, three metal fingers disappearing inside his tight hole, shining with slick. He was whimpering and crying, rocking his hips needily as he fucked himself roughly with his fingers. 

Obi-Wan blinked again, and wondered what exactly he’d expected to see, if not this. _This was so much better than anything he’d ever imagined._ He felt a wave of self reproach at his lack of foresight.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

Anakin’s skin seemed to glow in the dim light, and Obi-Wan stared at the long sway of his muscled back, appreciating how the perfect curved line of his spine pointed to Anakin’s long neck and mess of curly hair. His skin looked so soft, with a sheen of sweat that Obi-Wan desperately needed to taste. 

Obi-Wan took several steps closer, heart pounding. Anakin’s ass was so perfect, _exactly like it should be._ His fingers were sinking as deep as possible into his body, the metal shining with slick. Obi-Wan could hear the sounds of wetness from this distance—Anakin’s tight, pink entrance taking the metal fingers hard and fast. 

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

Anakin pulled his head back from his elbow and sniffed the air tentatively and then excitedly. He twisted his head around to stare up at Obi-Wan with a rapturously hopeful look. “Alpha?”

Obi-Wan shuddered, and moved closer. It shouldn’t feel this good to be addressed like _that_ , but his lifetime of Jedi training was not strong enough to fully suppress the thrill of satisfaction at the word. He felt almost high at seeing _his Omega_ blinking up at him with blown pupils, panting desperately as his fingers moved in his ass, getting himself ready for Obi-Wan’s cock. 

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

“Alpha?” Anakin asked again when Obi-Wan didn’t immediately respond, his pitch ending higher in a confused whine. “Master?”

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw and knelt next to his side. “Anakin, I…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say. It felt like the language center of his brain had melted, along with his critical judgement. _What had he expected?_

“I need you, Master,” Anakin said, his expression desperate. He sobbed involuntarily, his voice turning back into a whine. “I need you so bad, Obi-Wan, it hurts! I’m dying, _Alpha,_ I feel like I’m dying.”

Anakin seemed to grow tired of twisting to look at Obi-Wan and pulled his fingers out, quickly turning over and laying on his back, spreading his legs wide. He shoved three fingers back into his ass and groaned loudly in relief. The sound etched itself in Obi-Wan’s memory, replaying in an infinite echo. 

Obi-Wan opened and closed his mouth, struggling for speech. His cock ached with arousal, and he knew Anakin’s ached too—his cock was so hard, flushed and thick. The tip was shiny with precome, and Obi-Wan wondered if it would taste much different from his slick. 

Anakin noticed where Obi-Wan was looking, and his free hand jumped to touch his cock, jerking it quickly as he whined in confusion at Obi-Wan’s silence. 

Obi-Wan shook his head once and refocused on Anakin’s face, his breathing controlled and steady. “Anakin, I’m here to help you meditate and give you sedatives, not for—”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said loudly, breathing hard, his eyes going wide in horror. “Alpha, please, no, don’t be like that! I can’t do that!” He stared beseechingly into Obi-Wan’s eyes, and Obi-Wan felt frozen. “I need you to fuck me! I need your cock in me, I _need_ it, Obi-Wan. Fuck me, please, Master!”

“Anakin, stop!” Obi-Wan said roughly, his cock throbbing. “Don’t say things like that.”

“Why not?” Anakin asked plaintively, and began fucking himself even harder with his fingers, his hand moving quickly on his cock. 

Obi-Wan held his eyes on Anakin’s face. “I can’t. I won’t. You’re not yourself.”

Anakin growled with frustration, and Obi-Wan suddenly had to press his lips together to keep from smiling. The noise was so _cute_.

“Fuck me, Master,” Anakin repeated, in a surprisingly intent tone. “I want you to. I’ve always wanted you to.” He rocked his hips, his fingers moving quickly. The sound and the smell of Anakin fingering himself was driving Obi-Wan insane. 

Obi-Wan’s hand moved without permission to push Anakin’s curls off his sweaty forehead. He repeated himself gently, “I _won’t_ , Padawan. I’m here to give you your sedatives.”

“Master,” Anakin growled again, pushing his head into Obi-Wan’s light touch. “Please! I need you, I need your knot, please, _Alpha, knot me?”_ Obi-Wan felt like he’d been concussed, a ringing silence inside his mind. Anakin continued hotly, “I need it, fuck me, Obi-Wan, knot mmpfh—”

Obi-Wan had slapped his hand over Anakin’s mouth to make him stop talking. Anakin’s eyes rolled back at the firm contact, long eyelashes fluttering and breath catching as his hands moved faster on his cock and in his ass. His lips parted beneath Obi-Wan’s palm, his breath hot and his lips slick with saliva.

Obi-Wan was transfixed, staring as Anakin groaned loudly, licking Obi-Wan’s glove and going tense as he abruptly came hard into his hand. Obi-Wan sucked in a hiss as he watched Anakin’s hand filling with come, overflowing and dripping onto his bare stomach.

Obi-Wan stared almost numbly at the spilled come, feeling _shattered_ by what putting his hand on Anakin had done. The fresh scent of Anakin’s come was overwhelming, mixed with his sweat, his slick—it was beyond intoxicating, it was _maddening_. He was so beautiful, his cheeks and chest flushed, his curls a sweaty mess. 

“Alpha,” Anakin whined into Obi-Wan’s hand, licking his palm again affectionately. “Please.”

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and slowly pulled his hand back from Anakin’s mouth, his cock pulsing painfully. He tried to push his feelings into the Force—an entire lifetime of experience at keeping his instincts back _barely_ enough to keep himself together. 

"No." His voice came out unintentionally deep and firm. “You know I can’t knot you when you’re in heat, Anakin. You'd become _pregnant_. I won't do that to you.”

Anakin looked at him blankly for a long moment, catching his breath, and then his face crumpled. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as Anakin started sobbing loudly and turned away, curling into himself and whimpering as if in pain. 

“Anakin, are you alright?” Obi-Wan’s voice was sharp. Anakin seemed to curl into himself even tighter. He shook his head, and muffed a whine. The scent of distressed Omega was spiking, and it made Obi-Wan’s skin crawl. “Anakin!”

“What?” Anakin whimpered. He curled into an even smaller ball. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Obi-Wan exhaled hard. “You have nothing to apologize for.” For some reason this made Anakin cry even harder, and Obi-Wan clenched his fists. “What, Anakin?”

Anakin shook his head, and spoke shakily. “I get why you don’t want me. I’m sorry, Alpha. I’m sorry I’m bad. I’m a bad Omega.”

“That’s not…” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “You’re not _bad_ , Anakin. You’re not a bad Omega. That’s not why.” 

Anakin sobbed again, and Obi-Wan involuntarily reached out, feeling an imperative to comfort and soothe his Omega. He instinctively made a low purring sound, putting a hand on Anakin’s shaking shoulder and grasping him gently. Anakin immediately went still, and then relaxed, becoming limp under his touch. Obi-Wan squeezed him again reassuringly, and Anakin whined, leaning into his hold and extending his neck out, offering it to Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes slid along the smooth, golden skin of Anakin’s neck, where his scent was richest, and shook his head, his voice almost unrecognizable. “We’re fighting in a war, Padawan. You can’t get pregnant now, you know that. It’s not the right time for a child.”

“There’ll never be a right time,” Anakin said desolately, his body still limp. He sniffed loudly, and palmed his already hardening cock, wiping some of the come off his hand and mixing it with the slick he was using as lube. “Never,” he quietly sobbed again, and Obi-Wan pulled him onto his back, studying his face. 

Anakin looked devastated, his voice was wrecked. He couldn’t meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. “You’ll never want me enough. I know you won’t. I’m not good enough, not important enough." He started crying again, "I must smell terrible or something, I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t smell terrible, Anakin, I promise. You smell...” Obi-Wan stared at Anakin’s tears, feeling like he was hanging on to just the very edge of sanity. “You smell very good to me, dear one.”

Anakin looked up at him, eyes wide and vulnerable. “Really?”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan huffed a laugh, trying to imagine a universe where Anakin smelled like anything but _home_. “Of course you smell good. You _are_ good, Anakin, very good and very important to me, Padawan." He stroked Anakin's messy hair back off his forehead again, reassuring him, "You’re a very good Omega, I promise.”

Anakin’s eyes filled with more tears, and he bit a quivering lip. His voice was small. “But you still don’t want me?”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, cupping his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s not about what I want. It’s not the right time.”

“When will it be?” Anakin asked quietly, his tone full of hopeless disappointment. “Master? When _will_ be the right time to knot me?” He sniffed and looked away, sadly answering his own question, “Never. It’ll never happen.”

Obi-Wan frowned slightly, not exactly sure that he was following. “Do you really want that? For there to be a right time?” 

Anakin looked at him blankly, brow furrowed, full of confusion. He spoke slowly, like he was stating the obvious, “Of course I do, Master. I want you to mate me more than anything.”

Obi-Wan stared at him. _It had to be the heat talking, Anakin would never want that, not really. He shouldn't want it either. It was the heat, just the heat. There is no emotion. Peace. The Code._

“Now is not the right time,” Obi-Wan finally said. 

Anakin nodded sadly as if he’d expected it, and hastily wiped his eyes. He took a shaky breath. “Then don’t knot me, Master,” he whispered, “Just fuck me.”

Obi-Wan barked a laugh. “That’s not possible, Anakin. Don’t ask me to do that.”

“Why not?” Anakin whined, a stubborn look on his flushed face. “I could at least make you feel good now, Obi-Wan—you can come on me, come in my mouth, I don’t care! You don’t have to come inside me, please, just fuck me!”

Obi-Wan shook his head, his mind full of images of rubbing his come into Anakin’s skin, filling his mouth until it overflowed, dripping down his face. He imagined Anakin covered in it, finally smelling like him. He imagined biting down, marking him, claiming him, _his Omega._

Anakin huffed in frustration. “I’m slick, Master, so slick for you. See?” He raised his hand, still covered in come and slick, to Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan was frozen as Anakin painted his bottom lip with come, and then pulled his hand back quickly, eyes full of shame and apology. “Sorry, I don’t know why I did…”

Obi-Wan had licked his lips before Anakin finished speaking, and cut him off with a groan low in his throat. Without thinking, Obi-Wan grabbed the hand and brought it back to his mouth, sucking the fingers clean. _It tasted so good, just right, his Omega._

Anakin whined, and Obi-Wan made eye contact with him, sucking the come from his palm and licking the slick from between his fingers. _He couldn’t stop…_

“Master,” Anakin begged, his fingers in Obi-Wan’s mouth, eyes so wide and so blue, “Please fuck me, _please!”_

Obi-Wan made a noncommittal noise, and removed Anakin’s fingers from his mouth with a wet popping sound that made Anakin whine. Obi-Wan moved quickly around to kneel between Anakin’s spread legs. He stroked the soft, wet skin of Anakin’s inner thighs gently, and brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting the slick. _Anakin was so wet, so sweet, so ready._

He pushed Anakin’s legs further apart and studied Anakin’s pink, slick hole—still filled with metal fingers. “You are being awfully rough with yourself, dear one,” Obi-Wan said in a playfully disappointed tone, pulling Anakin’s hand away from his ass. 

Anakin blushed deeply. “I know, Master. I just needed your cock, Obi-Wan, my fingers… my fingers weren’t ever enough.” 

Obi-Wan hummed again, feeling like he’d lost control entirely. It felt like his mouth was being pulled down by a magnetic force. He leaned close and began licking Anakin’s ass gently, lapping up the slick. Obi-Wan made a low noise of approval at the taste— _it was perfect, Anakin was perfect, his Omega was perfect,_ and licked again harder. 

Anakin moaned loudly and squirmed, offering himself up to Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan grabbed his thighs and pulled them apart, holding him still as his tongue gently explored his ass, slowly cleaning him up as Anakin whined and moaned in frustrated pleasure. 

Obi-Wan eventually moved up, sucking Anakin’s balls into his mouth before licking up the length of his cock. Anakin’s thighs trembled and he cried out loudly when Obi-Wan’s mouth engulfed the head of his cock, sucking on him gently. Obi-Wan's tongue flicked along the slit, gathering all the come he could find. _Anakin tasted beyond perfect, better than he could ever imagined, his Omega was so wet, so ready._

Obi-Wan slid two fingers into Anakin's ass, his eyes sliding shut at the feeling of pushing inside Anakin’s tight body. He slid his fingers out and then back in, pushing deep into the tight, wet heat of _Anakin_ and humming with satisfaction. 

“Yes, like that, but I want your cock, Obi-Wan! Fuck me with your cock, Master, please!” Anakin gasped, rocking his hips provocatively. _“Alpha, please!”_

Obi-Wan pulled his mouth off Anakin’s cock and said in a low, dark tone, “Omega, _no_. It’s a bad idea.”

“No, it’s not!” Anakin shook his head, looking at him desperately. “I want it, Alpha, I want you to knot me, I want it.”

“You want me to mate you, breed you, fill you with my come?” Obi-Wan asked, stroking Anakin’s stomach, feeling like he wasn’t in control of his mouth. “Is that really what you want?”

“Yes,” Anakin exclaimed, as if thrilled that Obi-Wan _finally got it._ “More than anything. I _love_ you, Master.”

Obi-Wan stared at him, trying vainly to remember why it was wrong for Anakin to say that. He looked down, fucking him harder with his fingers. He clenched his jaw at the sight of his fingers disappearing into Anakin’s body, and added another. Anakin moaned loudly, and Obi-Wan smiled as he curled them inside, pressing gently against Anakin’s prostate. 

Anakin cried out, his abs contracting as he curled up slightly, cock jumping. Obi-Wan did it again, deliberately stroking, and watched as Anakin’s eyes rolled back, whining loudly as he abruptly came again. Obi-Wan quickly moved his mouth back to Anakin’s cock, swallowing the come with a surge of pride and affection.

“Good, very good Omega,” Obi-Wan murmured when he was done, pulling back to sit on his heels. He slid his fingers out of Anakin’s ass, and Anakin opened his eyes quickly with a frown. He began to make an adorable sound of protest that died instantly as he watched Obi-Wan suck his fingers clean.

“Master?” Anakin asked, shaky and vulnerable. “Don't you think… We would take such good care of them, keep them safe. We could go anywhere, even raise them on Tatooine, I don’t care.” Obi-Wan frowned in confusion, and Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and brought it back to his stomach. “Knot me! You _can_ , Obi-Wan, I’m yours, if you want me…” Anakin trailed off, looking extremely anxious, his scent spiking. “Do you… do you want me?”

Obi-Wan studied his flushed face, and licked his lips, tasting _Anakin_. The cave around them was so cool, but Obi-Wan felt like he was burning up. His mind was full of buzzing, beyond thought, beyond reason. All he could see was Anakin, everything he wanted, everything he _needed_ , was spread in front of him, offering itself. 

“You would leave with me?” Obi-Wan asked intently, using the last of his coherent thought to remember the consequences of what would happen. “Leave the Jedi Order, leave the war?”

Anakin licked his lips nervously. He looked away, his voice anxious but certain. “If you actually wanted me… if you mated me, yes, I would do anything for our child, Master. _Anything.”_

“That’s just the heat talking, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, reminding himself too. “You don’t really mean it, Padawan. You would hate me the moment your mind is clear if I mated you.”

Anakin shook his head, and Obi-Wan felt a tug on their old training bond. He frowned, and Anakin tugged again. Obi-Wan focused and met Anakin halfway in the Force, brushing up against his mind. Anakin spoke, pushing his feelings into the Force, his voice shaky, “See, Master? It’s not… It’s not just the heat."

Obi-Wan was suddenly inundated with Anakin’s thoughts and feelings, pouring across the bond. Old thoughts, recent thoughts—it was all the same mix of desire and frustration, affection and longing. Obi-Wan sucked in a gasp at the intensity of it, the purity of it. _His Omega._

“Anakin,” He said weakly, “Are you—”

Anakin pushed his feelings out into the Force harder, overwhelming Obi-Wan with his deep, persistent desire to be _Obi-Wan’s_ Omega. “Yes, I’m sure, Alpha.”

Obi-Wan felt his last measure of good sense crumble. His hands moved unconsciously to unclip his utility belt, dropping it to the side. Anakin watched with growing hope, his eyes following Obi-Wan’s hands as they removed his chest plate, his gauntlets, his sash, his tunics, his boots, his trousers—the cave was so quiet except for the quiet sound of fabric and their harsh combined breathing. 

They held eye contact as Obi-Wan pulled off the last pieces of clothing, and then he was naked too. Anakin’s eyes dropped away from his, exploring down his body to his hard cock. Anakin licked his lips and stared, and Obi-Wan stroked himself, unable to resist touching himself. 

“Master,” Anakin whispered, finally looking him back in the eyes, spreading his legs as invitation. “Please.” 

Obi-Wan smiled at him fondly, and crawled up Anakin’s body until he was hovering over him, face to face. He lowered his hips slightly, and pressed his aching cock against Anakin’s. Anakin gasped at the pressure, his eyes widening as he began to grin, beaming a wide, happy smile that filled Obi-Wan with a sense of peace and satisfaction. Anakin rocked up against him, rubbing his cock and humming happily. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes were stuck on Anakin's smiling mouth, his shiny, plump bottom lip. He tipped his head down, kissing Anakin gently and Anakin whined, his hands sliding up Obi-Wan’s back, pulling him close. Their lips moved together slowly, and Obi-Wan licked down into Anakin’s mouth, tasting him and groaning approval when their tongues tangled together. He sucked Anakin’s bottom lip into his mouth, holding it gently between his teeth as he pulled his head back. 

Anakin's eyes were almost black, his pupils blown so wide. His cheeks were flushed, his cock wet with more precome. He moaned so beautifully, smiling up at Obi-Wan. _He was so perfect.  
_

Obi-Wan pulled away, smiling too, running a possessive hand down Anakin’s chest and stomach. He rubbed Anakin’s flat belly thoughtfully, his voice husky and low. “You want my come, Omega? You want me to knot you, fill you up, come deep inside you?”

Anakin gave him an incredulously happy look. “Yes, Alpha, please!”

Obi-Wan nodded approval and pulled back further. Anakin made a questioning, concerned sound, and Obi-Wan gave him a crooked smile. He grabbed Anakin by the hips and roughly rolled him over onto his belly, pushing him down. Anakin whined his approval at being manhandled, rocking his hips back and presenting his neck.

“Good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured, laying on Anakin’s back, lining up his cock. “You’re so good for me, going to take my cock so well, aren’t you, darling?” He pressed the tip of his cock against Anakin’s wet entrance, rubbing him teasingly. 

Anakin whined loudly and nodded, rocking his hips and presenting his neck again, more obviously.

Obi-Wan smiled and crooned happily, “Yes, sweetheart, I know. I will, I promise.” He began to push the head of his cock inside, groaning loudly with satisfaction at how easy it was to thrust into Anakin’s body, filling his wet, ready hole with his cock. Anakin was so tight, so hot, so _perfect._

Anakin gasped loudly when Obi-Wan pressed his cock inside, and then babbled, “Thank you, Master, yes! This is incredible, the _best_ thing, the best thing that’s ever happened to me, thank you—” Obi-Wan laughed and thrust his hips forward sharply, sliding deep inside. Anakin whined and moaned, rocking his hips back. “—Yes, Master!”

“You take it so well, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured encouragingly, beginning to fuck him gently. Anakin moaned, relaxing into the sensation of being fucked.

Obi-Wan slowly slid one hand into Anakin’s hair, and then closed his fist, pulling his head to the side and extending his neck. Anakin whined loudly in approval, limp in his hold. Obi-Wan’s voice was rough, whispering in Anakin's ear, “You want this, want me?” 

“Y-yes,” Anakin stuttered, panting. “Yes, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan snapped his hips forward, making him take his entire cock, thrusting in all of it, making him take it again and again. Anakin’s eyes slid closed, and his mouth dropped open. Obi-Wan fucked him hard, putting his fingers into Anakin’s mouth, filling him there too. Anakin instinctively closed his lips, and sucked. 

Obi-Wan smiled at that, and lowered his mouth to Anakin’s neck. He licked and kissed him behind the ear and then began sucking a chain of marks down his long neck. Anakin whimpered and moaned around Obi-Wan’s fingers, rolling his hips and taking his cock so well. 

Obi-Wan sucked one long, final kiss on Anakin’s pulse, and then opened his mouth wide and, with a sharp thrust of his hips, bit down hard when Anakin’s neck met his shoulder. 

Anakin cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, and Obi-Wan fucked him harder, pinning him down—holding him by the hair, curling his fingers in his mouth, keeping his teeth in his neck—thrusting again and again, making Anakin take his cock deep inside. 

Anakin was limp beneath him, eyes hazy with pleasure, sucking eagerly on Obi-Wan’s fingers and taking his cock so well. 

Obi-Wan pulled his mouth away, kissing the spot that he’d bitten in apology for the pain. He shivered, feeling a prickling in the Force, their signatures blurring together at the edge. A fleeting worry about the advisability of mating between Force sensitives, but he pushed it out of his mind, and relaxed into the feeling of Anakin, both around his cock and in the Force. 

He pulled his fingers out of Anakin’s mouth, and asked, “Do you feel that?”

“Yes,” Anakin panted, twisting his head to look into Obi-Wan’s eyes with surprise and relief. “I feel you. I feel you everywhere.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan murmured, snapping his hips forward again, making Anakin moan. “My Omega.”

“Alpha,” Anakin whined in agreement. “My Alpha. Mine.”

Obi-Wan hummed his approval and slid his cock out of Anakin’s body, pulling away from him. Anakin gave him an affronted look, and Obi-Wan smiled. He rolled off Anakin, sitting on the cave floor and stroking his cock. He gestured for Anakin to come closer and gestured at his lap, murmuring, “Come sit, Anakin.”

Anakin sighed as if it were the largest imposition in the world, and Obi-Wan laughed. “I want to look at you when I knot you, sweetheart. I want to see your face while you take my come.”

“Alright, Master,” Anakin said shakily. “I can do that.” 

Anakin pulled himself up, and slowly straddled Obi-Wan’s lap. He let Obi-Wan line up his cock, and sank onto it, inch by inch. Anakin whimpered and tipped his head forward, pressing their foreheads together until he was fully seated on Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s hot breath on his lips, and they paused a moment to let themseleves adjust.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and grabbed Anakin’s hips hard to hold him still, and thrust his cock hard up once into Anakin’s body. The beginning of his knot was starting to swell, and they both groaned as Anakin took it all. Obi-Wan rocked his hips slightly, getting Anakin comfortable on his lap. He stroked his sides and murmured, “Good, Anakin, good.”

Anakin looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes for permission to mark him in return, and Obi-Wan smiled at him, nodding and tipping his head back and to the side.

Anakin grinned, and began rocking his hips, probably feeling the knot inside him begin to swell. He leaned forward and Obi-Wan stroked the soft skin of his back, encouraging him. Anakin picked his spot with care, and then bit down hard on Obi-Wan’s neck.

Obi-Wan moaned loudly, his hips jerked up into Anakin as he felt the bond in the Force intensify even more. 

Anakin clung to him, and Obi-Wan could tell how much the bond thrilled him in the Force. Their feelings began to act as feedback, Anakin’s pleasure merging into Obi-Wan’s, until it was all overwhelming. Obi-Wan groaned loudly, and came, his knot swelling completely. He tensed, curling into and around Anakin, spilling his come deep inside, his cock locked inside Anakin’s body. 

Anakin made happy, approving sounds and clung to him, kissing and licking the spot that he’d bitten. _It was perfect._

Obi-Wan gasped for breath, holding Anakin tight. He pressed a kiss to his temple, and Anakin straightened, looking him in the eye. Obi-Wan studied him, looking for regret, but Anakin just looked _so happy, so excited, so pleased._ Obi-Wan tipped his head forward to kiss him, and Anakin kissed him back.

Obi-Wan groaned quietly as he spilled more come in another, smaller orgasm, and Anakin hummed with satisfaction. 

The world had collapsed, just the two of them—they were the only thing that mattered, everything else everywhere else was inconsequential in comparison. Obi-Wan deepened the kiss, pushing aside stray, intrusive thoughts. They would figure out the Force bond later, figure out the war, figure out the child—together. They would figure it out _together._

Obi-Wan smiled. He finally had his mate in his arms, and at that moment, everything felt right. 

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️
> 
> And so Anakin and Obi-Wan ghosted on the Order to have their baby and Anakin never fell to the dark side, Palpatine choked on cracker, and they all lived happily ever after lol 
> 
> Title from Warm Blood by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Say hi to me on [my tumblr](https://intermundia.tumblr.com)!


End file.
